For better or for worse
by AlieBerFor
Summary: En la aldea escondida de la hoja, hay mas que oscuros secretos ocultos... los sentimientos tambien son importantes, aun mas despues de la cuarta gran guerra ninja...
1. Uchiha Sasuke

**Capítulo 1: Uchiha Sasuke**

 _"No hay nada que pueda cambiar mis sentimientos por ti, ni la distancia, ni el tiempo, ni nada." Anonimo_

Aunque la vida pase y el tiempo al igual, hay recuerdos que nos acompañarán a lo largo de nuestra existencia, para bien o para mal.

No muy lejos de la Aldea de la Hoja se encuentra un joven de cabello oscuro y mirada vacía, quien pertenecía a un clan que en sus tiempos fue bastante respetado, ahora solo queda él, los demás fueron asesinados o se perdieron en su camino en búsqueda del poder y del amor. Él se encuentra viendo al cielo, preguntándose cómo hubiera sido su vida si hubiera tomado decisiones diferentes, si solo hubiera confiado en sus seres queridos, si solo hubiera elegido el camino de la luz, abandonando para siempre la oscuridad y el odio que rodea al mundo. Pero también piensa que de nada sirve cuestionarse sobre esto, lo hecho, hecho está; y no hay posibilidad de ir hacia atrás.

De vez en cuando, piensa en su pasado, en sus amigos, en su sensei, en sus compañeros; aquellos que estuvieron a punto de morir por salvarlo, por traerlo de vuelta; sin embargo no sirvió de nada, todo fue por nada; aunque supo todo lo que ellos sacrificaron por el, nada hubiera podido hacerlo cambiar de parecer, su mente solo estaba enfocada en la venganza, una venganza que hoy le supo amarga; porque al final, lo que él dio por sentado, no era real.

A veces, vienen lágrimas a sus ojos, al recordar esos sentimientos de remordimiento y odio que tenía por su hermano, quien solo quería un mundo en paz para él, solo se sacrificó en su beneficio, si solo lo hubiera sabido… pero ya de nada sirve lamentarse.

Su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, y su historia no es de las más hermosas, o llenas de vida y color; su historia está más llena de oscuridad y odio; una maldición con la que nació y con la que debe vivir por el resto de su vida.

…

Si Sasuke tuviera que hablar sobre luz en su vida, solo habían unas cuantas cosas que contar, o unas cuantas personas de las que hablar, porque no han sido muchas las que han calado fondo el en corazón de este hombre. Pensaria en Naruto, su mejor amigo y eterno rival, una persona que lo hizo querer superarse, ser mejor ninja de lo que era, un sujeto con una personalidad tan brillante y alegre como un dia soleado, Naruto es una persona importante para él, y muy en el fondo sabe, que es debido a él, que tomo la decisión de hacerse mas fuerte y poder dominar el sello maldito que Orochimaru puso ahí para el. Naruto siempre fue una marca, un indicador, una meta a la cual llegar para lograr más poder.

También está Kakashi, su mentor, aquel que lo hizo entrenar hasta desfallecer, aquel que le enseñó que no es importante el nivel de las misiones, sino tu capacidad de resolverlas; aquel que le enseñó que aquellos que rompen las reglas son basura, pero que aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son aun peor que eso; no lo admitiría pero muchas veces se sintió peor que la basura, sabia que habia abandonado a sus amigos, pero al final no hubo marcha atrás.

Y por supuesto la luz más brillante de la Hoja, su compañera Haruno Sakura, una kunoichi que a pesar de la falta de habilidades natas, tenía una inteligencia y una capacidad de percepción increíble; tanta que supo que quería irse, que quería abandonarlos, que tomaría otro camino; ella intento hacer todo lo posible por salvarlo de la oscuridad; quiso acompañarlo en ese tormentoso camino, quiso ser alguien más para él; pero aun asi no la dejó, para él era claro que no dejaría que alguien como ella, tocara jamás la oscuridad de su corazón; porque sabía el amor profundo que la aldea tenía hacia ella, sabia que la admiraban, sabía que era importante… Sabía que ella lo amaba… como él a ella; por eso a pesar de sus súplicas y lloros, decidió que lo mejor era que ella se quedara en la aldea, acompañada de sus amigos, siendo la gran ninja en la que sabía que se convertiría.

Sasuke lo negaría, aunque no para sí mismo, que muchas veces pasaba el dia pensando en ella, en su molestia de cabellos rosados y mirada brillante. pensando en que seria de su vida, que estaría haciendo, si estaría bien, si se había lastimado, qué sería de su vida, si aún lo recordaba… o si en cambio lo habría olvidado. No es que la culpara realmente por ello, pero no negaba que pensar en ello le provocaba un profundo dolor en su corazón.

Ahora en su camino de redención no tenía más remedio que caminar solo, porque esa había sido su decisión desde que tuvo la determinación de hacerlo, aunque la realidad era que no estaba muy convencido de que lo dejarán libre después de todas las atrocidades que cometió, jamás se imaginó que Kakashi se jugaría su puesto de Hokage para liberarlo y menos que la junta Kage se pusiera de acuerdo para darle una oportunidad. Al principio fue muy frustrante para él pero aún así decido que como pago por esa concesión protegería a la aldea como una sombra, después de todo no es como si pudiera borrar de la mente de las personas los crímenes que cometió, y así se propuso salir rumbo al mundo para tener una perspectiva mucho más amplia del mundo Shinobi.

Cuando se despidió en la entrada de la aldea de Kakashi y Sakura se sentía agobiado, una parte de él le pedía a gritos quedarse por la promesa que la pelirosa le hiciera antaño, pero como ya había reflexionado, no servía de nada, ya que eso solo provocaría que ella se involucrara en su oscuridad y no quería eso… para nada. Sin embargo un impulso de su corazón lo obligó a darle una despedida esperanzada a la dueña de ojos jade, con el fin de corresponder en poca medida su cariño y amor preseverante durante tantos años.

Al partir aún las palabras de Sakura retumbaban en su mente… ella había querido acompañarlo, estar con él, ser parte de ese viaje que emprendía, y aunque no quisiera, en ciertos momentos se arrepentía de haber dado una negativa, había llegado a un punto en que no se sentía cómodo estando solo. Es como si hubiera empezado a querer la compañía de alguien, pero cuando pensaba mejor, no era un alguien cualquiera, era ella… Empezaba a desear luz en su vida, una luz que sabía, solo ella podía darle.

Asi que decidio tomar la decisión de regresar a la aldea de la hoja y ocuparse de aquel asunto que lo inquietaba sobremanera; a pesar de haber decidido regresar por ella, no podía evitar pensar en los posibles escenarios en los que ella ya no estuviera dispuesta a estar con él, tal vez hubiera encontrado a alguien más, se había olvidado de él… Pero una voz en su mente siempre le recordaba que los sentimientos de Sakura no cambiarian tan fácilmente, un pensamiento egoísta, lo reconocia, pero no quería pensar en la posibilidad de perderla.

Cuando dejaba su mente divagar en el hecho de perderla de una u otra forma, un profundo dolor en su corazón se instalaba, persistente e incómodo, sin poder controlarlo. Quería ser el hombre que Sakura merecía, por ella y por nadie más; pero no sabía si podría lograrlo. Y entonces, en medio de sus turbulentos pensamientos, llegó a la aldea de la hoja, era de noche, una noche que le hacía recordar aquellos tiempos en los que aun era un gennin allí, una noche que le recordaba otra similar hace años, en la que tomó la decisión de perseguir el poder tras Orochimaru.

Y justo como una ilusión sacada del cuento de hadas más maravilloso de la historia, como un sueño imposible, ella estaba allí, sentada, como esperando algo, o mejor, a alguien.

-Sakura...

-Sasuke-kun, bienvenido a casa

-Sakura, estoy en casa

Ambos se sonrieron, allí empezaba su historia.


	2. Nara Shikamaru

Capítulo 2: Nara Shikamaru

"Existe, en verdad, un magnetismo, o más bien una electricidad del amor, que se comunica por el solo contacto de las yemas de los dedos." Ferdinand Galiani

Las nubes, era lo único que en algún momento le importaba a este chico que muchos podrían describir con una palabra: flojo. Sin embargo en sus adentros tenía muchas más preocupaciones, había pasado un mes ya desde su primera y única cita con la princesa de la aldea de la arena y en todo ese tiempo no la había visto… muchos podrían pensar que no le importaba pero no sus mejores amigos, Ino y Choji sabían que Shikamaru estaba inquieto y tal vez hasta preocupado, sin embargo no quería dejar que los demás lo notarán…

-Si estás tan preocupado no entiendo porque no la llamas o le envías una carta o vas hasta la aldea de la arena, tanto drama por algo que es tan sencillo, solo te comportas como un bebé- dijo la rubia.

-Y qué sucede si no quiere verme, y si le escribo y no contesta, y si no regresa.- Sabía que sus miedos eran infundados pera aún así no podía evitar que se apoderaran de él

-Shikamaru, creeme cuando te digo que no hay de qué preocuparse, ella te quiere igual que tú a ella.- rectifico con confianza Choji.

-Pero, no solo es ir a verla, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aquí, ya me propuse convertirme en alguien útil para Naruto cuando sea su hora de ser Hokage, es un fastidio pero no puedo echarme para atrás ahora.

-Entonces qué harás, primero estabas igual que un bebé llorando porque no podías verla y ahora dices que prepararte y estudiar es primero… Shikamaru, por qué te aprecio te lo digo, una chica como Temari no es alguien que esperaría por alguien como tú, ¿no crees que al ser la princesa de la arena tendrá millones de pretendientes esperando el momento oportuno para prometerse con ella?. Creía que eras más listo que eso.

-No quiero meterme en tus asuntos, pero puede que Ino tenga razón, después de todo Temari no es una chica común y corriente.

Las dudas y temores se acentuaron más en su mente, tanto que no soporto más tiempo en aquel restaurante en el que decidieron reunirse y prefirió salir a tomar aire. Era cierto, Temari no era una chica ordinaria, pero ¿sería ella capaz de casarse con alguien a quien no quisiera?. Sabía que ese pensamiento era egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo, el solo hecho de pensar que ella podría bien estar en una cita con alguien más en ese momento lo volvía loco de celos.

La cita que tuvieron un mes atrás solo podría describirse como mágica, había pasado todo el tiempo viéndola hablar y contar cosas divertidas de su aldea, pudo ver más expresiones de las que jamás había visto en ella, y pudo conocer un poco más su lado más amable, ese que sabía que estaba allí y pocos habían visto, lo que hizo que rápidamente se enamorara aun mas de ella; lo sabia, aun en los exámenes chunnin, que terminaría enredado en algún tipo de destino loco con ella, pero hasta ese momento nunca se imaginó que ese loco destino fuera ese.

-Hola Shikamaru- saludo Kakashi, interrumpiendo su intempestivo viaje al pasado.

-Oh, Rokudaime, que hace por aquí, se supone que debería estar firmando papeles y revisando la situación actual con la aldea de la roca.- Le dijo un poco preocupado

-Tranquilizate, a veces debemos encontrar momentos para pensar en otra cosa que no sea trabajo, además, hay mucho tiempo para resolver esos asuntos, ¿no crees?- una sonrisa tranquila se asomo en sus ojos.

-No lo sé, me parece que se toma todo muy tranquilamente.-

-Shikamaru, tranquilizate, la guerra acabó, acabamos de sufrir una crisis, pasará mucho tiempo antes de que una nueva situación de riesgo amenace la aldea. Honestamente creo que te sientes frustrado, y no precisamente por el trabajo.- frunció sus hombros y siguió caminando hacia el local de Ichiraku.

una vez lo vio alejarse, Shikamaru volvió a adentrarse en sus recuerdos, a decir verdad, Temari era lo único que ocupaba su mente por esos días, aún más después de enterarse que Naruto y Hinata se casarían; el le había dicho al rubio que era algo demasiado apresurado, a lo que este le respondió que no quería hacer esperar a Hinata un segundo más después de todo el tiempo que ella lo espero. Internamente Shikamaru tenía envidia de él, había descubierto sus sentimientos por Hinata y al segundo siguiente ya estaba proponiendole matrimonio con la promesa de pasar toda su vida juntos.

Naruto siempre había sido un chico valiente, eso solo lo hacia deprimirse más, teniendo en cuenta que el sabia de sus sentimientos por Temari mucho antes de que todo el asunto de la cuarta gran guerra ninja llenara por completo su agenda. lanzó al aire un suspiro cansado y decido que lo mejor era ir a casa y despejarse un poco antes de regresar a todo el papeleo que lo esperaba en la oficina.

Encontró a su madre en la cocina como siempre, lavando los platos y alistando todo para la hora de la cena.

-Tadaima, mamá-

-Okaeri Shikamaru, no te esperaba en casa tan temprano, ¿acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer?-

-Sí mamá, pero voy a descansar un momento y luego regresare-

Vio como su madre lo observaba, como si estuviera a punto de explotar o convertirse en una especie de bicho raro aún no clasificado, solo pensó en lo fastidioso de la situación y se dirigió a su habitación para descansar.

Estar allí no hizo las cosas mejores, solo podía pensar en la conversación con Ino y Choji; acaso sus amigos tendrían razón, significaría tan poco el para Temari que en la primera oportunidad se iría con otro tipo. No, no podía ser, no podía ignorar su inteligencia y sentido común, había sentido la atmósfera maravillosa alrededor de los dos en su cita.

-Ahhhhh! que fastidio esto-

-Hola Shikamaru- con su falsa sonrisa de siempre a la que no se había acostumbrado, lo saludo Sai. Tenía que admitir, que aunque no le agradara mucho ese sujeto, ahora que salia con Ino lo tolaraba un poco mejor, tenía que reconocer que Sai había cambiado mucho desde que se formalizaron las cosas con su amiga, además ella siempre estaba radiante a su lado.

-Sai, ¿que te trae por aquí?- Shikamaru pudo notar como su falsa sonrisa desaparecía y daba paso a la cara seria que ponía cada vez que había problemas.

-Lord Hokage quiere verte ahora mismo- Shikamaru se pregunto que podria ser tan urgente, justo cuando empezaba a maquinar las mil posibles respuestas Sai interrumpió su pensamiento, incluso antes de que se formara. -Atacaron la aldea de la Arena, y no sabemos nada del Kazekage-

Shikamaru solo al escuchar arena y ataque juntos, se levantó rápidamente y empezó a saltar por los tejados para llegar lo más pronto a la oficina del hokage, tenía que saber que estaba pasando, y sobre todo si ella estaba bien.

-Shikamaru, que bueno que llegas- y allí estaba, a salvo y aparentemente ni un rasguño… la princesa de la arena.

Kakashi seguía parloteando cosas pero Shikamaru no estaba prestandole atención, pues toda estaba enfocada en Temari, un suspiro de alivio se escapó antes de que se diera cuenta, lo cual enfureció a la rubia.

-Te alivia, saber que mi hermano está perdido y no sabemos nada de él desde hace 3 días, salio como un idiota persiguiendo a los idiotas que atacaron la aldea y a ti parece importarte un comino, te odio- con furia y lágrimas en los ojos Shikamaru se dio cuenta que Temari había malinterpretado su tranquilidad. La vio desaparecer tras la puerta de la oficina del Hokage.

-Rokudaime, lo escucho, ¿de que me perdi?-

Kakashi le explicó que unos renegados atacaron la aldea provocando un alboroto, y al descubrirlos Gaara partió en su busca para conocer sus intenciones, y a pesar de que Temari y kankuro le insistieron llevar un equipo, el decidió ir solo. Ya habían pasado tres días desde ello y nadie sabía de su paradero. Era lógico que Temari se preocupara por ello. Así que se dirigió a buscarla, la encontró en el lugar que para él era más especial, recordaba recostarse y ver las nubes desde aquella terraza.

Cuando llegó pudo ver sorpresa en el rostro de Temari, y también tristeza, y algo de ¿decepción?. Tenía que hablar con ella y buscar que lo disculpara por no estar prestando atención.

-Temari… lo lamento, no quería sonar tranquilo frente a esta situación… la… la verdad, es que no estaba prestando atención a lo que Rokudaime estaba diciendo.- Nada, ni pestañeaba, como si no le importara lo que decía. -En verdad quiero ayudarte… no, voy a ayudarte… si me cuentas lo que sucedió podríamos…

-Callate, no quiero escucharte ahora… Se supone que deberia estar mas preocupada por mi hermano menor, pero aquí estoy como una estupida solo preguntándome porque en este mes no tuve noticias de ti, porque no llamaste o escribiste, o porque no fuiste a verme… Llevo un mes repasando cada detalle de esa maldita cita… No puedo creerlo, lo patética que me volví-

No lo creía, ella tenía en mente los mismos miedos que ella, y el, tonto de él, pensando en que ella tal vez podría olvidarlo. Antes de que pudiera mencionar cualquier palabra, un shinobi de la arena, que venía acompañando a Temari apareció.

-Temari-san, recibimos un comunicado de Kankuro-san, al parecer Kazekage-sama llego sin contratiempos a la aldea, con los sospechosos para ser interrogados y han solicitado que regrese de inmediato para ayudar con los preparativos.

-Entendido, vamonos.-

Antes de que pudiera siquiera levantarse, y sin importarle la presencia de ese otro shinobi, la tomó de la muñeca como impidiendo que escapase.

-Temari, vendrás a la boda de Naruto, ¿no es así?. Por favor se mi cita ese dia… Tengo algo importante que decirte, pero no ahora.-

Vio como ella se sonrojaba sin poder evitarlo, y luego una maravillosa sonrisa que sabía que solo le dedicaba a él, apareció en su rostro iluminando el lugar.

-Te veré entonces, bebe lloron.-

Lo haria, seria valiente y dejaría de pensar en el fastidio de las cosas, se embarcaría en la situación más fastidiosa del mundo, que seria aun mas fastidiosa con aquella mujer a su lado. Justo después de la boda de Naruto se lo propondría. Lo sabía, siempre lo supo, ella sería la fastidiosa mujer con la que compartiría el resto de su fastidiosa vida.

Allí empezaba su camino, para bien o para mal...

 _ **Que tal les parecio este nuevo capitulo?... dejenme sus reviews para saberlo. Y gracias por la paciencia.**_ _ **Nos leemos pronto...**_


	3. Akimichi Choji

**Capitulo 3: Akimichi Choji**

 _"_ _El amor es la alegría de los buenos, la reflexión de los sabios, el asombro de los incrédulos." Platón_

Papas de sal, simples pero sabrosas, le recordaba a la chica de la aldea de la nube que le había salvado de morir ahogado por el jutsu de agua de unos renegados. Después de la cuarta gran guerra ninja había muchas misiones como aquella, apoyar a las demás aldeas en la contención y erradicación de los renegados o desertores, ninjas que se habían cansado del periodo de paz y no estaban de acuerdo con las nuevas políticas instauradas. Choji realmente no podía entender porque estaban en contra de eso, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. De nuevo se sorprendió cuando su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida por la morena pelirroja de la aldea del rayo, su nombre era Karui, según lo que había escuchado, y era muy bonita.

Pero los rumores no hablaban muy bien de ella, en las dos semanas que pasó en la aldea de la nube, escuchó cosas horribles sobre ella, incluso que una vez molió a golpes a Naruto. Sin embargo él no era de los que se dejaban llevar por las opiniones de los demás, lo había aprendido desde muy joven, debía forjarse la opinión de los demás en base a su propia experiencia.

Ya había pasado una semana desde su vuelta de la aldea de la nube y se encontraba en casa con su madre, quien le estaba preparando deliciosos platillos, y refunfuñando porque aún no había encontrado una novia. Naruto ya estaba casado y Shikamaru salió con Temari de la arena; no hubo tanto alboroto por parte de su madre frente a la boda de Naruto, pero en cuanto Shikamaru consiguió una novia, los reclamos se hicieron peores.

"Debes conseguir una buena mujer para casarte"

"Que tal una novia linda que te cuide y te acompañe, porque no estaré siempre para ti"

Y el eludía el tema lo mejor que podía, pero lo cierto era que cada vez que veía a Ino y Shikamaru con Sai y Temari, sentía una profunda envidia; muy dentro pensaba que nadie podría amar a un gordo como el.

-Choji, ¿como estas?- dijo Shikamaru sorprendiendo a Choji entrando sin preocupación al patio de su casa sin avisar, como muchas veces hacia.

-Hola Shikamaru, que tal, ¿como va todo con Temari?-

-Pienso que bien, sin embargo ahora estoy pensando en cómo diablos voy a proponerle matrimonio, ella es una princesa ¿sabes?, y aun no estoy muy seguro de cómo se tomará el hecho que tener que vivir aquí en la aldea.-

Era cierto que era un problema complicado, pero conociendo a Shikamaru, sabría que tenía doscientas mil estrategias para resolver su encrucijada.

-Por cierto, no estoy aquí por eso- dijo Shikamaru un poco avergonzado -Estoy aquí porque necesitan a alguien que acompañe a Sakura a una misión médica a la aldea del rayo, te recomende a ti porque ya estuviste alli y segun lo que oí trabajaste muy bien con ellos. Ahora estamos tratando de cimentar relaciones más fuertes con las aldeas por lo que pienso que serías una gran opción, además deberás proteger a Sakura, no queremos que un loco idiota vengador venga y nos destripe porque a su novia le paso algo, ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Sakura también?- dijo Choji en un tono de voz algo elevado, que llamó la atención de Shikamaru. Por lo que sabía Sakura no estaba saliendo con nadie, y menos con Sasuke.

-Sakura también ¿que?- dijo alzando una ceja tratando de descifrar qué quería decir su amigo.

-Sakura y Sasuke, ¿ellos están saliendo?-

-Claro que si, no es como si tuvieran una relación muy abierta, y Sasuke la verdad no pasa mucho tiempo en la aldea, pero lo hicieron oficial una vez él regresó. Ya sabes que aqui en la aldea todo se sabe y aunque quisieron que todo fuera muy secreto, eso es imposible- terminó con una sonrisa ladina.

-De acuerdo, si crees que soy la mejor opción, ire-

-Gracias amigo, sabia que podia contar contigo… ah! y otra cosa, irán solo los dos, estamos un poco cortos de personal y la aldea no quiere invertir mucho en estas misiones de bajo rango.-

-Sakura-chan, ¿iras con Sakura-chan?- al parecer su madre escuchó a hurtadillas un poco la conversación que venía teniendo con Shikamaru.

-Si, asi es señora Akimichi, Choji irá a esta misión con ella-

-Choji, ¿que piensas de ella?, ¿no es linda?, ella es la alumna de la quinta hokage ¿no es cierto?, seria perfecta, ¿no lo crees?... Debes aprovechar la oportunid…-

-Basta mamá, deja de tratar de emparejarme con cada chica que se menciona- interrumpió Choji antes de que su madre fuera un poco más allá. -Sakura ya tiene un novio, y ademas no tengo interes en ella en ese sentido, la considero una buena compañera, eso es todo.

-Que lastima- dijo apesumbrada su madre. -Creo que hubiera sido perfecta para ti-

Choji solo quería esconderse donde no lo encontraran en ese momento, Shikamaru parecía muy divertido y su madre estaba cada vez avergonzandolo más. Decido levantarse y prepararse.

-Choji, salen mañana al amanecer-

-De acuerdo-

…

Durante su camino no hablaron mucho para ser sinceros, nunca habían tenido un espacio real para compartir los dos, por lo tanto no se sentían muy cómodos, por lo general las charlas rondaban en torno a Naruto y sus hazañas en la guerra. A pesar de lo incómodo del viaje, este fue rápido, como si el tiempo entendiera la situación entre los dos. Rápidamente se acercaron a la entrada de la aldea del rayo y lo que vieron los dejó perplejos.

-Choji, rápido, bloquealos por favor, yo me haré cargo de los heridos.

-Si, jutsu de masa humana- multiplicó su tamaño y se hizo una bola para derribar a los renegados. Choji estaba muy alarmado, no hacía una semana que habían tenido que sacar estos ninjas de aquí y volvían como abejas a la miel.

Una vez se neutralizó la situación vio que Sakura estaba especialmente esmerada en la curación de una chica que refunfuñaba y lanzaba patadas y puños al azar, al parecer no estaba muy contenta con que la trataran como una inválida. Se divirtió viendo la escena de la chica siendo difícilmente colocada en una camilla para trasladarla, a pesar de sus quejas parecia que tenia una herida muy fea en su pierna, había mucha segundo después vio como Karui caía inconsciente en la camilla, y se dio cuenta de que Sakura tenía una jeringa en su mano, _debió aplicarle un sedante_ , pensó.

Al ser el escolta de Sakura durante la misión, tuvo que acompañarla hasta el hospital de la nube para tratar a los heridos, así que mientras estuvo allí, solo siguió las instrucciones de Sakura y de otros ninja médicos, las cuales consistían más o menos en llevar cosas de aquí para allá y de alla para aca.

-Eso es todo, muchas gracias Choji, fuiste de gran ayuda- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que, ya que estaba aquí solo quise ser útil.- respondió. -A propósito, ¿qué hay de la chica pelirroja, Karui?

-¡Ah!, ¿ella?, pues ahora está inconsciente, pero cuanto se despierte imagino que su feo temperamento despertara, no había escuchado a nadie quejarse tanto cuando lo atendían, podría decir que es el peor paciente que he tenido hasta ahora.-

Una vez en la posada y antes de que cada uno entrara a su habitación, Sakura le dijo a Choji que no era necesario que la acompañara al dia siguiente ya que solo tendria un monton de capacitaciones que le parecerían aburridas, por lo que le propuso aprovechar y visitar la aldea y relajarse un poco, al principio se había negado, pero luego de pensarlo un poco mejor se dio cuenta que podría disfrutar de la deliciosa comida de otra aldea diferente.

Al día siguiente, Choji caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea de la nube, cuando vio a lo lejos a Karui y su compañero, y decidió dirigirse a ellos para charlar un poco.

En cuanto saludo a Karui, esta solo le dio una mirada indiferente y respondió con un _hola_ entre los dientes que casi no se escuchó; en cuanto a Omoi este lo saludó un poco mejor y le agradeció por su ayuda en el hospital y la semana anterior cuando estuvo con un equipo ayudando a derrotar a los desertores.

Karui se veía un poco pálida, lo cual era muy evidente dado su color de piel; y aun llevaba una venda en su pie derecho, dando cuenta que aun le faltaba un poco de recuperación. En el camino Omoi y él trataron de aminorar el paso para que no se sintiera dejada atrás, pero en cuanto lo notó, empezó a despotricar hacia ellos y Omoi decidió que no se quedaría a ello; por lo tanto Choji y Karui se quedaron solos.

-¿Y tu que me ves?-

-Nada-

-¡Ah sí!, pues déjame decirte que no estoy para nada adolorida, puedo caminar normalmen…- Antes de terminar su frase iba a desplomarse ya que había forzado su pierna más de lo debido y del dolor no pudo soportar apoyarlo de esa forma. Choji la sostuvo para que no cayera, y tuvo una linda vista de sus ojos, dorados, _como miel_ , pensó.

En cuanto se hubo estabilizado un poco más, la soltó y ella le agradeció de mala gana el haberla ayudado. Choji empezó a hablar sobre la comida, su tema favorito y Karui solo respondía con monosílabos o comparando algún plato de la hoja con uno de la nube. Al final decidieron entrar a comer algo en un restaurante al aire libre.

Mientras comían, se dio cuenta que Karui hablaba un poco más, no demasiado, pero empezaba a sentir que le agradaba un poco más. No estaría mal pasear un poco más en la aldea de la nube, y conocer un poco más el lado _ligero_ de Karui.

 **Hola a todos, quiero agradecer de antemano su paciencia con este capitulo. La verdad es que en estas dos ultimas semanas no me he sentido bien, asi que tuve que posponer este proyecto un poco.**

 **Bien, en fin, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, solo nos quedan dos capitulos mas para terminar, y espero poder adelantar otros dos proyectos que tengo en mente.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews para saber que les parecio, y nos estamos leyendo.**


	4. Sai

**Capitulo 4: Sai**

 _"_ _Me enamoré de quien no imaginaba, de quien no esperaba y de quién no estaba buscando. Desde ese momento aprendí que el amor no se elige. Es él quien nos elige a nosotros" Anónimo_

Por más libros que leyera, aún no podía descifrar cómo comportarse en la _cita_ que Ino le había pedido, aun se encontraba un poco confundido respecto a los comportamientos que se debían tener en ese particular evento. Aun recordaba el profundo sonrojo en las mejillas de Ino cuando le dijo que quería una cita; era lo que menos esperaba que le contestara en ese momento. Claro que estaba dispuesto a darle lo que pidiera, ya que con determinación logró salvarlo de las garras de Gengo, pero nunca se imaginó que terminaría en una cita. La sola palabra ya lo asustaba un poco.

Pasó el resto del dia en la biblioteca tratando de instruirse un poco, pero como había descubierto con sus amigos, Sakura y Naruto, nada de eso aplicaba a la vida real, las cosas nunca pasaban como en los libros, y lo más probable era que la cita fuera todo un fracaso, y la mirada de ilusión que Ino le dedicaba cada vez que se encontraban, tal vez se desvanacería al darse cuenta que el no era más que un ser vacío.

La sola idea de que Ino no volviera a verlo de la forma en que siempre lo hacía hizo que un escalofrío nada agradable se deslizaba por su espina dorsal, y terminará en un punzante pero soportable dolor de cabeza. Tal vez, se dijo, estaba sobreanalizando las cosas.

…

Desafortunadamente para él, cada vez que intentaba proponer un lugar o una fecha para la cita con Ino, luego de armarse de una cantidad imposible de valor, salía una misión que debía cumplir, si no era en la aldea ayudando en el hospital o en la reconstrucción de la aldea, eran misiones fuera, que le ponían los pelos de punta; de repente un montón de sentimientos se deslizaban en su corazón, solo imaginar que podía pasarle algo era insoportable, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer, eran ordenes del Hokage y debían seguirse como tal, la verdad el nunca fue de los más rebeldes.

Cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido, encontró una oportunidad para salir con ella, fue en una misión en conjunto, tuvo que acompañarla a una pequeña aldea que solicitó apoyo médico, Sakura estaba muy ocupada recibiendo el relevo de la subdirección del hospital, así que enviaron a Ino, y como seguridad a Sai. Una vez se enteró de la misión quiso hacer lo imposible para poder ir con ella, solo para cumplir la promesa, se dijo.

No pasó mucho tiempo viajando hacia la pequeña aldea del arroz, cuando se encontraron con problemas, unos siete shinobi, que se notaba eran desertores y vagabundos, por los harapos que llevaban los frenaron en su camino.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si son los ricos shinobi de la aldea de la hoja.- Sai inmediatamente se puso en posición de ataque, esos sujetos no le gustaban para nada.

-¿Qué quieren de nosotros?, apártense para que podamos seguir con nuestros asuntos.- dijo Ino muy decidida, atras habia quedado la niña cobarde que fue antaño, ahora la sacaban de quicio estos molestos shinobi, que en vez de buscar una solución a sus problemas, creaban más.

-Vaya, que linda niña tenemos aquí, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros?, nos hacen falta mujeres en el grupo como puedes ver.-

-Hm, será porque las mujeres son más inteligentes que ustedes, monton de tarados, apártense, ya estoy cansada de estar aquí de pie esperando a que muevan sus traseros de mi camino, solo para que lo sepan tenemos algo importante que hacer.-

-Bien, si es tan importante porque no pasas, aunque eso sería por encima de nosotros.- Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los siete shinobi se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

-Choju Giga.- una vez invocó su jutsu, Sai hizo que de su pergamino salieron un montón de ratones, los cuales crearon una distracción para poder invocar un par de grandes osos que con sus enormes garras enviaron a volar a los shinobi que los molestaron.

-Oye Sai, pudiste haber dejado que te ayudara, no soy completamente inútil, ya sabes.- Sai no entendía muy bien la actitud de Ino, la verdad en lo que menos pensaba era en involucrarla en la batalla, solo pensar que le hicieran algún tipo de daño lo hacía enojar, un sentimiento con el que no se encontraba muy familiarizado.

-Solo quería evitartelo, se muy bien que una vez lleguemos a la aldea del arroz, tendrás que usar tu chakra para ayudar a los aldeanos, así que pensé que debí ahorrarte su uso, lo siento, no era mi intención lastimar tus sentimientos.- Una vez esas palabras salieron de su boca, vio como las mejillas de Ino se tornaban de un ligero rosa, justo antes de que desviara su mirada.

-Y..ya veo, mmm, ¿nos vamos?, si no nos apresuramos llegaremos tarde.-

…

-Bienvenidos a la aldea del arroz, es un honor para nosotros tener a dos shinobi de la hoja acompañándonos, y de antemano me gustaría pedir excusas por la premura en que solicitamos su presencia.- Un joven rubio de ojos avellana los saludo. -Mi nombre es Arata y seré su anfitrión.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Ino, y el es mi compañero Sai; muchas gracias por recibirnos.- Ino sonrió al joven, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Sai, se sentía aislado, fuera de lugar.

-Hola, es un gusto, me gustaría primero discutir los pormenores de la misión si no es mucha molestia.- sabía que para crear relaciones cordiales debía sonreír, pero por alguna razón que no comprendía bien, le costó mucho trabajo poder hacerlo. Había aprendido desde el principio de su interacción con otros shinobi de la hija, que sonreír era la mejor manera de establecer relaciones con las personas.

-Claro que sí, síganme por favor.-

-¿Que haces Sai?, no tenias porque comportarte tan grosero con él.- lo reprendió en susurros Ino.

Una vez llegaron a la oficina les fueron explicados los pormenores de la misión que Ino venía a desarrollar, la rubia en un intento de incluir a Sai en todo el proceso, le pido que realizará algunas actividades necesarias en el hospital, como ayudar con el inventario de insumos entre otras tareas. Mientas Sai hacia lo que le pedían, reflexionaba sobre sus últimas reacciones, se sentía mal porque cada vez que veía a Ino hablando con algun chico una inexplicable rabia lo invadía y una voz interna lo impulsaba a gritar _ella es mia._ Pero luego otro sentimiento aun mas incomodo se instalaba en su pecho recordando _no, no lo es._

Luego de terminar con gran parte de la misión, Ino y Sai fueron escoltados a una de las posadas de la aldea para descansar, cuando se despidieron para ir a sus habitaciones, a Sai le dio la impresión de que Ino parecía triste, sin embargo se separaron en el pasillo y se fueron a descansar. Aunque Sai no pudo dormir mucho, esa mañana sentía una fuerza renovada, como si fuera imparable; tenía una meta: hacer que Ino aceptara una cita con él, luego de reflexionar en la noche, se dio cuenta que de no dar el primer paso pronto, se arriesgaba a que alguien más lo diera, y no estaba dispuesto a perder esa lucha sin pelear.

-Ino, buenos días.- Sai noto a la rubia un poco cansada, al salir de su habitación.

-Hola Sai, buenos días.-

-Mmmm, me preguntaba si… tal vez… si no estás muy cansada.- Sai sentía como su fuerza de voluntad inicial era reemplazada velozmente por miedo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?, te he notado un poco inquieto estos días, puedes decirme de qué se trata ¿por favor?-

-¡Quisiera que tuvieras una cita conmigo por favor!- Y sintió que todas las dudas iniciales, el miedo, la aprensión, y demás sentimientos que no quiso analizar demasiado, desaparecian cuando observó como Ino levantaba su rostro, lo miraba a los ojos y con su rostro sonrojado asintió.

Y allí, en la aldea del arroz, Sai aprendió que más allá de lo que podía aprender en los libros que tanto le gustaba leer en la biblioteca, la experiencia era mucho más satisfactoria; porque así como Naruto y Sakura le enseñaron el significado de la amistad; sabía que Ino le enseñaría el significado del amor.

 _ **Hola a todos, de verdad que pido excusas por la tardanza, no**_ _ **pensé**_ _ **que fuera a tener un lapsus tan largo; la verdad no sabia como redactar bien este capitulo, sin embargo parece que de repente me llego la**_ _ **inspiración**_ _ **y**_ _ **aquí**_ _ **esta el cuarto y**_ _ **penúltimo**_ _ **capitulo de este fanfic... Gracias a todos por esperar, no olviden dejar sus reviews...**_

 _ **Adivinan, de quien tratara el ultimo cap?**_


	5. Uzumaki Naruto

Capitulo 5: Uzumaki Naruto

 _"Si mi alma fuera pluma y mi corazón tintero, con la sangre de mis venas, escribiría Te quiero" Anónimo_

Tal vez fuera el ninja mas querido y el que consideraban más fuerte en el mundo ninja, tal vez el tener a Kurama en su interior la hacía sentirse un poco más fuerte, tal vez las circunstancias lo favorecieron para convertirse en alguien más valiente y más fuerte; sin embargo lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo dejaba fuera de combate, como si enfrentarse a Kaguya hubiera sido un juego de niños en comparación a esto. Y es que la situación en general era un poco complicada, una cosa era admitir sus sentimientos hacia Hinata, y otra muy diferente hacer de ese sentimiento algo tangible, algo mucho más real. El matrimonio lo emocionaba y lo asustaba a partes iguales y aun no sabia cual seria la mejor manera de hacerlo.

Era cierto que su relación con Hinata era mucho más tranquila ahora, todos sus amigos estuvieron muy felices en cuanto se anunció oficialmente que eran novios, también se sentían más cómodos el uno con el otro, y la etapa de timidez quedó en el pasado. Pudo conocer muchas más facetas de Hinata, de las que jamás hubiera imaginado, se dio cuenta que desde siempre ella era la indicada para él, y se reprocho mucho por no haber sido lo suficientemente listo para comprender lo que ella sentía por él y haber correspondido antes; sin embargo Hinata siempre le cuestionaba eso y le daba a entender que el pasado era el pasado, y el hecho de que estuvieran viviendo el presente juntos, era un regalo más que suficiente que debían aprender a disfrutar.

Y era precisamente por este tipo de cosas, que sentía que pasar su vida junto a Hinata, y hacerla su esposa, era la más lógico del mundo; porque sabía que su sitio en la vida de ella era como esposo, dandole la vida maravillosa que merecía por ser la persona que más lo amó y apoyó aun cuando los demás le dieron la espalda. Por otro lado lo que más le preocupaba, era no saber exactamente cómo hacer la propuesta, eso lo ponía más nervioso que nada y lo peor era que no sabía a quién recurrir para que le ayudara.

Pensó en Sasuke, pero la vida amorosa de él era más penosa que la suya; pensó también en Shikamaru (ya que era muy inteligente), pero despues de verlo interactuar con Temari, decidió que no era tan buena idea; Sai… bueno, mejor él no. Solo le quedaban sus sensei: Kakashi o Iruka.

-Bien, supongo que no hay nada que hacer, iré a ver a Kakashi-sensei primero.

Naruto buscó a Kakashi por casi toda la aldea, esperaba que al ser el Hokage podría encontrarlo llenando papeles en la oficina del Hokage, pero se había equivocado. Finalmente se decidió a buscarlo en el bosque, aquel en el que solía entrenar el equipo 7 recién fue organizado.

-Kakashi-sensei, lo he estado buscando casi por toda la aldea, ¿donde se había metido?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa ladina al ver a su sensei leyendo, por centésima vez el último libro que le dio de Jiraiya.

-Hola Naruto, es raro que me busques, ¿acaso tienes algún problema con tus lecciones para convertirte en Hokage?- Dijo el peligris sin apartar su mirada de su libro, sin embargo percibiendo la inquietud en la voz de Naruto.

-Pues verá… quería discutir con usted algo… pero si está muy ocupado, mejor lo dejamos para otro momento- dijo muy apresurado el rubio -adios Kakashi-sensei.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso para alejarse, Kakashi lo sujetó del cuello de su chaqueta y lo retuvo.

-Alto ahí jovencito, nunca dije que estuviera ocupado, cuéntame Naruto, no es normal en ti estar tan inquieto, ¿que pasa?-

-Pues verá Kakashi-sensei… mmmm… es sobre Hinata-

-Que paso, ¿ya se pelearon, o peor, ya te dejo por otro?-

-¿De qué está hablando Kakashi-sensei?, no es nada de eso, ¿como se le ocurre decir cosas tan horribles?-

-Ya veo, entonces no es nada de eso, me alivia. ¿Entonces de qué se trata?-

-¡Pues que quiero pedirle que se case conmigo!- dijo tan apresuradamente que Kakashi por poco no lo entiende. Estuvo unos minutos en silencio y luego abriendo los ojos de par en par intentó decir algo pero se quedo sin palabras ante lo que su alumno le estaba diciendo, para ser más específicos su cara parecía la de un pez literalmente fuera del agua.

-Kakashi-sensei, quiero pedirle su consejo sobre como debería hacerlo.-

-Pero Naruto, ¿no crees que es demasiado pronto?- al notar la mirada penetrante y poco amigable del rubio intentó explicarse, -tranquilo Naruto, no estoy diciendo que no deberías hacerlo, de hecho me parece una maravillosa decisión, pero la verdad me parece muy apresurado, ni siquiera llevas saliendo con Hinata más de 1 año, además, ¿has pensado en su familia?, los Hyuga son muy tradicionales.-

-¿Así que usted cree que no debemos casarnos?-

-No es así Naruto, me refiero a que es muy pronto, ¿no?. Aunque si estás tan decidido a hacerlo, es muy poco lo que se puede hacer para hacerte cambiar de idea, después de todo eres el miembro más testarudo del equipo 7.- termino diciendo con una sonrisa en sus ojos.

-Se lo que quiere decir Kakashi-sensei, pero no lo hago por impulso, ni por terco o algo parecido, lo hago porque siento que es lo correcto, y siento que quiero estar con Hinata de esa manera lo más pronto posible y para siempre. Se que puede parecer un poco pronto, pero Hinata y yo nos conocemos desde hace años y siento que es la persona que mejor me conoce y la persona a la que mejor conozco. La verdad si me da un poco de miedo su familia, pero se que ellos se preocupan inmensamente por ella, y que si se trata de su felicidad ellos no se van a interponer. ¿Me entiende Kakashi-sensei?-

-Claro que te entiendo Naruto, y me alegra y enorgullece escucharte hablar así, eso quiere decir que haz madurado mucho mas de lo que yo me imagine, sin embargo no entiendo porque me buscaste a mi precisamente para aconsejarte sobre esto. Me siento un poco avergonzado de admitirlo, pero no tengo ninguna experiencia en este tipo de cosas; lo unico que podria aconsejarte es que seas tu mismo, y le hables a Hinata como siempre lo haz hecho, con tu corazón.- terminó el peligris con una mirada nostálgica y al mismo tiempo alegre. Después de todo, lo que más deseaba para sus queridos alumnos era su completa felicidad, con quien fuera que la encontraran.

Después de este encuentro, Naruto se quedo en el bosque pensando en lo que había hablado con Kakashi, y decidió que era verdad, que si quería que Hinata estuviera con él, no necesitaba más que abrirle su corazón como siempre para que ella viera dentro de él y lo aceptara.

Contemplando la caída del sol decidió que al día siguiente, en su entrenamiento matutino con ella, se lo diría, sería el mejor momento, ¡si!, eso haría. Sin embargo en su camino a casa, nada lo había preparado para encontrarse con Hinata a la salida del bosque, tan hermosa como siempre y con su rostro concentrado en la luna que tan bien se reflejaban en sus ojos haciéndolos ver más profundos e irreales. A veces al contemplarla así, se daba cuenta de cuánto la amaba, y cuán afortunado era de que ella lo hubiera aceptado como su pareja.

-Buenas noches Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata sin apartar su mirada de la luna.

-Hola Hinata, ¿que estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?, deberías estar en casa.- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Lo se, pero Kakashi-sensei me dejo muy preocupada, me dijo que estabas muy pensativo sobre algo, y me pidió que te esperara para hablar contigo y ver si puedo ayudarte con algo.-

 _Maldito sensei entrometido_ pensó Naruto, _no me ayuda a pensar cómo proponerle matrimonio a Hinata, pero si organiza toda este encuentro como un maldito cupido._

-¿Eso te dijo?, no te preocupes Hinata, estoy bien, vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano -te acompaño a casa.-

Caminaron por las calles de Konoha en total silencio, pero no era uno incómodo, era uno tranquilo, en el que parecían poder comunicarse mejor sus pensamientos; era un silencio al cual Naruto se había adaptado muy bien, a pesar de ser siempre el más hablador de sus compañeros, con Hinata había aprendido que a veces no son necesarias la palabras para expresar los sentimientos. Y comos si se tratara de una revelación se dio cuenta que no habría un mejor momento que ese para pedirle a Hinata que se convirtiera en su esposa.

-Oye Hinata- le dijo deteniéndose un momento y tomandola mas fuertemente de su mano. Una vez ella se volvió a verlo, el la tomo de su otra mano y la vio fijamente. -¿Quieres ser mi esposa?-

Y la sonrisa que ella le dio cuando emitió esas palabras, fue una respuesta más que suficiente. Y mientras él viviera, se prometió, proteger esa sonrisa y hacerla emerger más a menudo. Y con un beso sellaron su prometedor futuro, un futuro lleno de amor y alegrías.

 **Bueno chicos y chicas, ¿qué tal el último capítulo?... Merece review?... Los estaré leyendo, y espero pronto publicar una nueva historia.**


End file.
